Galvanic Mechamorph (Classic)
The Galvanic Mechamorphs are a technological alien species accidentally created by the Galvans from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species with a gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metal substance called nanites. They have a green color scheme and have one cyclopean eye in the center of their face. Their bodies are covered entirely in a circuitry pattern that can vary from Mechamorph to Mechamorph. They can be slim, fat or muscular. Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in a variety of other forms as well, some of them resembling animals, and some appearing as trees and other plants. Some Galvanic Mechamorphs can come in different colors. For example, there was a blue Galvanic Mechamorph seen in the background in Ben 10,000 and a white one in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Upgrade1.PNG|Upgrade in the Original Series Upgrade.PNG|Upgrade in Ultimate Alien Upgrade HU full body.png|Upgrade in Heroes United Ben10omni upgrade 174x252.png|Upgrade in Omniverse Techno-bubble.png|Techno-Bubble, a Dimension 23 Galvanic Mechamorph Ship 0j.png|Ship in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' Juhygtfdfrgthyjuhy.png|Ship in Omniverse Baz-el af.png|Baz-l Trouble Helix (107).png|Malware's incomplete form Trouble Helix (480).png|Malware's complete form MalwareB10OV21.png|Malware's third form Malware4last.png|Malware's last form Mechamorph guards.png|Mechamorph guards DAA_Retaliator_013.png|Retaliator Armor History The Galvanic Mechamorphs were first brought to life as a complete accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon, orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists, lead by Azmuth, were originally working on a project to make Galvan B habitable, but it went farther than intended when a sentient new species came to life. It didn’t take long before the first Galvanic Mechamorphs came to join the galactic community and meet their creators in person. Azmuth and the Galvan were surprised by the unexpected result of their experiment on Galvan B. With their help they built a great civilization within days. The Helix also created Malware, an incomplete Mechamorph by accident whose life code was corrupted and interrupted during creation. The Galvan and Galvanic Mechamorphs are peaceful neighbors.AzmuthTrouble Helix Powers and Abilities Galvanic Mechamorphs can merge with technology, and use it as a body. They can upgrade technology, raising its sophistication level by merging with it and changing it into a more advanced stage by doing this. Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful optic beam.Tourist Trap Galvanic Mechamorphs can shapeshift into technology they have touched at least once. If they are blown apart, they can gather together their liquid body and reform. A Galvanic Mechamorph was able to spawn a small animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph in Pier Pressure. However, it is only possible to do so once a Galvanic Mechamorph has absorbed an animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph. Galvanic Mechamorphs have the ability to manipulate the environment of Galvan B. By merging all together, they can reform Galvan B if it is destroyed.Showdown: Part 2 Weaknesses While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on organic creatures, with the few exceptions being those who already have technology integrated into their organic systems. Galvanic Mechamorphs are sensitive to magnetic fields.Animo Crackers Galvanic Mechamorphs are weak against electricity (being living metal). Galvanic Mechamorphs are vulnerable against Malware's absorption abilities. Galvanic Mechamorphs can be affected by technorganic viruses. Notable Galvanic Mechamorphs *Upgrade (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) **Techno-Bubble (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph) *Baz-l *Ship *Mechamorph Guard *Galvanic Mechamorph maintenance worker in Secret of the Omnitrix *Citizens of Galvan B Notable Galvanic Mechamorph Mutants *Malware Notable Galvanic Mechamorph Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Galvanic Mechamorph) *Fistina (temporarily ½ Galvanic Mechamorph, ½ Acrosian in Outbreak) *Uprigg (½ Galvanic Mechamorph, ½ Planchaküle) Naming and Translations Etymology The name Galvanic Mechamorph is a portmanteau of the prefix "mecha-", meaning machine, and the suffix "-morph", meaning form or transform. The "Galvanic" portion of their name refers to their origin as a creation of the Galvan. Trivia *Some Galvanic Mechamorphs have plant-like forms or animal-like forms like Ship. *Galvanic Mechamorphs have no natural predator due to the nature of their creation. *Azmuth is responsible for the creation of the Galvanic Mechamorphs through the Helix. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Links *Galvanic Mechamorph at the Alien Races Wiki Category:Alien Tech Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Nanotechnology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Revived Characters Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Technology